The Hunt
by mason2910
Summary: Sequel to 'Death of a Ghost' the hunt continues. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Thriller's Point of View **(Thriller is the one who got shot in the leg)

'Uhhhh Where am I'... Wait I don't have a ceiling fan. I tried to get up.

"You must stop moving or your wound will open up, You are lucky 3 inches away from a nerve." A russian doctor said, he had an apron with blood all over it and a white hat.

"How'd I get here?" I asked still trying to get my head right.

"A man named John Price brought you here." He said cleaning a hatchet.

Than all my memories started coming back. I punched the doctor and grabbed the hatchet and started running. I stopped near a crack in the wall and peaked inside, 30 guards all armed 2 of them have RPGS all russian.

"Hey over here!" I yelled, 3 guards came to the wall. 2 stayed at the other side and 1 started getting closer to me.

"Что это было?" One of them asked in russian.

"Я не знаю." said the other one.

The other one was about to say something before I covered his mouth and slit his throat. I put his body down gently before taking his weapon.

"Эй, ты в порядке, проверить его." As soon as I heard that I ran to another door and hid inside. My breathing started to quiet down and I start gripping my gun harder.

"Он мертв!" They must have found the body.

"Он должен был врачом." A female russian said.

I heard marching getting quieter and quieter until it was silent. I opened the door scanned around before moving. I stopped near 2 open doors inside both of them were bedrooms. 2 were in the first one and 5 in the other. I went inside the first one and closed the door. They were both asleep so I didn't have to kill them. I opened a wardrobe and took a uniform and slipped it on. I put a red bandana over my mouth. I walked outside acting natural.

**"**Что ты делаешь частный? I paused a female captain looked at me waiting for my answer. Now's the time for my 2 hour russian lesson to pay off.

"Подойдя к ванной снаружи." I said thinking it meant 'I was going outside.'

She looked at me and pointed to the left direction.

I walked to the left and I saw sunlight. I smelled the fresh air. I put my hand in my pocket and saw a russian to english dictionary. And read what I just said. 'Going to the bathroom outside.' Damn it, i'm such a retard. I looked to my left and saw a parking lot. Perfect for breaking out but I don't have the keys. I can hot wire it but i'll be discovered. Well I can't stay here for ever. I ran to a car, looked around. I see 2 guards in a tower.

I broke the window and unlocked the door I jumped inside and started hot wiring it.

"Там вор!" I heard in the distance.

They started getting closer than the engine went on. I stepped on the gas and hit 4 russians before reaching the highway. I never seen this car in London I looked at the logo. I can't read it but it has an indian symbol on it. I'm in India and now I need to get to London.


	2. Chapter 2

**Soap's Point of View**

"Yuri, 2 guards coming out of that building take 'em out."

They both fell to the floor, lifeless. We're in Africa trying to stop Makarov's shipment.

"Yuri, 2 more coming from the east." Price whispered. 3 seconds later 1 fell and the other guard started to run until he fell from a bullet in the head.

"That was a close one mate." I said looking at three more guys.

"Yuri, multiple tangos take them out quick!" Price said panicing.

All three fell down from a single bullet. We ran to the warehouse.

"Breaching!" Price said doing standerd procedure.

I kicked the door open, there was an open garage with a truck inside. Two african milita were putting a giant crate inside.

"Price hurry!" I yelled before starting to shoot. I took down one but the other got into the truck.

The truck started moving, Price grabbed a RPG and shot the truck causing green gas to go everywhere.

"Run!" Price said panicing we ran through the door and kicked it closed.

We started running to the extraction point. We heard african milita closing in.

"Price, Yuri go! I'll use that mortar and give you covering fire. Go!" I jumped over a fence and started shooting the sky to draw them away from Price.

I ran to the tower took out 3 of them before I started climbing up. I used the mortar and shot at any milita chasing Price. They made it to the chopper and started to dust off.

"Nikolai, perform a strafe run to Soap's location." Price's voice came from the radio.

The chopper shot missiles until it was in front of the tower the door opened in front of me I was about to jump until a RPG shot the rotors.

"Price!" I yelled, the chopper hit the floor with Price, Yuri and Nikolai coming out.

I climbed down and helped Price up. We went behind cover and waited to ambush the militia.

"У нас есть заключенный, который мог бы знать злоумышленников." That was russian.

"Yuri what did he say?" I asked quietly.

"They said that they have a prisoner that might know us."He said, worried about russians being involved.

"But wh-" I was cut off by a yell.

Me and Price took a peak and saw Griffen tied to a pole.

"Damn it, looks like the SAS is involved." Price said about to pop someone's head.

"3,2,1!" We started popping our targets until there was only Griffen.

We untied Griffen, he looked shocked to see us.

"Soap, Price what are you doing here." He asked sitting on a table.

"We should be asking that to you" I said crossing my arms.

"We were trying to stop FR3GATA but everything went bad we were ambushed lost 2 men the rest made it out but I was left behind." He said rubbing his neck.

"My friends we must find a hideout until we have a way out." Nikolai said to us.

We started barricading ourselves in a church. Price used a radio to try to contact Delta.

"Griffen do you have more gas masks?" I asked.

"Yes why?" He asked.

"Makarov's cargo is a poisonous gas." Price said from afar.

Griffen started handing out gas masks to everyone.

**Frost's Point of View**

"Does anyone copy?" I heard from my radio, I picked up.

"This is Metal 0-4, please identify yourselves.

"Frost, this is Price." I heard.

"Price, where the hell are you?" I asked.

"Africa, I need you and Sandman to help us get out. We found Griffen here. We're surrounded by militia.

"Okay coordinates?" I asked.

**Russian Milita's Point of View**

"Они находятся в церкви, Макаров хочет, чтобы взорвать его, как только мы их идентифицировать. Будьте осторожны, они вооружены." I said to my men.

A/N Use google translater to see what it means.


End file.
